yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Co-Optional Podcast
The Co-Optional Podcast, formerly known as the TGS Podcast, is a gaming podcast hosted by TotalBiscuit, Jesse Cox and Dodger. Format The show starts with the main host, TotalBiscuit, introducing everyone and then everyone talks about what games they have been playing that week. They then go to their first break and talk about that week's news after the break. They then take another break and go onto the host's topics afterwards. Then, they each talk about what videos are coming up and then proceed to tell the listeners what their channels are and they then say their goodbyes. If TotalBiscuit is not availlable, Dodger or Jesse Cox take's over as the main host. Guests Almost every episode of the podcast has had a guest and the guests of each episode are as follows: The Game Staion Podcast #Gunns4Hire #HuskyStarcraft #Myndflame #MuzzaFuzza #Maru the Cat (GIF) #Simon #ZAMoffical #Davis/The Warp Zone #(No Guests) #JonTron #PeanutButterGamer #AngryJoe #HuskyStarcraft & Rosanna Pansino (Dodger as Main host) (No TotalBiscuit) #(No Guests) (TotalBiscuit, Jesse Cox & Dodger live from Jesse's Kitchen, first time all 3 in same place) #The Completionist #Layne Pavoggi #WowCrendor #Josh/Indiestatik (No Dodger) #JonTron & PeanutButterGamer (Dodger as Main host) (No TotalBiscuit) #KnightWing01 #ZoocDoesStuff #DaveChaos #(No Guest) #Martyn & WowCrendor #StephenPlays & IndieStatik #PurpleRodri #Felicia Day/Geek & Sundry #Myndflame, WowCrendor and MunchingOrange #ChuggaConroy #Jarrett Cale/Pure Pwnage #JP McDaniel #Yamimash #Lucahjin #BlameTheController #SideStrafe #KnightWing01 #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #Randy/ElderGeekDotCom #ImAnderZEL #CinnamonToastKen #The Completionist #ChuggaConroy #Criken #ForceSC2Strategy #TalesOfLumin #TradeChat #Markiplier, Myndflame & WowCrendor #The Game Station Podcast Panel Live at PAX East 2013 (Criken joins half way through) #DMJared & WowCrendor #Angry Joe & Lisa Foiles #ZeitgeistReview #Jwittz #Rurikhan #AzuriteReaction #Caddicarus #DissidiusWasTaken #ItMeJP #Justin/Silvermania (for half the episode, see why in trivia) #SmoothMcGroove #WowCrendor #ThatOneVideoGamer The Co-Optional Podcast #James Portnow #JonTron #Pusheen the Cat (No Guest) #AngryJoeShow #WowCrendor (as Main Host) & Dracula Cat (PIC) (No TotalBiscuit) #The Co-Optional Podcast Panel Live at PAX Prime 2013 (No Guest) #NorthernLion #IndieStatik #Larry Bundy Jr. #ItMeJP #Sips #Jim Sterling #Boogie2988 #PeanutButterGamer #Kyle Bosman #Smooth McGroove #Matt Lees #WowCrendor (Dec 17 2013 recording, see trivia) #(No Guest) #Cryaotic #Nika Harper & IamChiib (No Dodger) #Strippin #WoWCrendor & ThatOneVideoGamer #ContinueShow #Yungtown #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #ItMeJP #Jim Sterling (No Dodger) #CinnamonToastKen #Super BunnyHop #NorthernLion #WoWCrendor (No TotalBiscuit) #ProJared #xXSlyFoxHoundXx #UnitLost (No Dodger) #iNcontrol (No Jesse) #Larry Bundy Jr. (No Jesse) #Criken (No TotalBiscuit) #WowCrendor Trivia *The show usually lasts from around 2 hours and 20 minutes to 3 hours and 15 minutes. *The shortest Podcast episode was episode 49 which was around 50 minutes because it was the PAX Est TGS Panel and they were only allowed an hour of their panel. It was also the first time that Criken showed his face in public. *The Longest episode was episode 18 of The Co-Optional Podcast which last 3 hours and 39 Minutes with Simon's episode (epsiode 6 of the TGS podcast) close behind with 3 Hours and 30 minutes. *Episode 59 has the only guest to be kicked off the show was Justin of Silvermania who was kicked off due to him not contributing towards the on-going discussions (of videogames) and his roommate insulting the hosts numerous times . He got booted from the podcast after his roommate called TotalBiscuit an a**hole. The replacement cat picture (This cat instead) was a much better guest. This Podcast ends with the Los Angeles Fire Department (LAFD) Fire Marshals doing fire alarm check at Jesse's home. First part here http://youtu.be/KfMxgLXnomA *Simon, Martyn, DaveChaos, Sips and Strippin have all been on the show. *From episode 63 onwards, the show was renamed the Co-Optional Podcast. *From Co-optional Episode 27, each show begins with an animated intro. The visuals were animated by Julian GD of youtube.com/sabertoontigers, and the introduction music was written and performed by Miracle of Sound. *After the show was renamed to the Co-Optional podcast, TB stopped caring about the guests being from the Polaris network, as mentioned on episode 69 when NorthernLion (who is part of the Machinma network) was on the show. *2 gifs have appeared to fill the guest space on two different occasions, Maru the Cat apperaed on episode 5 and Baker Cat appeared on episode 65. *Every other episode that hasn't had any guest has had a picture of Teemo, one of Totalbiscuit's chinchillas or Maya, his dog. *Episode 68 was the Co-Optional podcast panel at PAX Prime so there was no guest. *On the 14th episode of The TGS Podcast, Dodger ate a pack of Jaffa Cakes with the best before date being 1272, whether this was just a mis-print or it was actually from the medieval age, this goes down as one of the most memorable moments in the podcast's history. *With a total of 9 appearances, WOWCrendor is the most frequent guest on the Co-optional Podcast. *Jesse had previously been the only host to be present every episode up until recently when he missed episode 37 due to being on holiday in Peru with his dad. *The Co-Optional Podcast is live every Tuesday at 3 PM EST / 12PM PST / 8pm GMT /¸9pm CET on Totalbiscuit's Twitch channel : http://www.twitch.tv/totalbiscuit (check his page for times and guest) If TotalBiscuit is unavailable , check Polaris's, Jesse's and/or Dodger's Twitter for info. This schedule however, is set to change as they recently canceled the live broadcast of epsiode 41 until the following week due to them changing the schedule to later in the week, according to TotalBiscuit. *'TotalBiscuit's' mostly complete listing of all Podcasts eps at http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFE010B0EEA9E5F06 , missing only TGS Podcast 59 (see trivia) and a few recent vids. *'The Game Station's' mostly complete listing of all the The Game Station Podcast from ep 1 to 62 at http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLE21A1EE8230AB448 , only missing TGS Podcast 11 (it on TotalBiscuit's channel). *'Polaris's' complete listing of all the Co-Optional Podcast since ep 1 (or 63) at http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFdg8AFOBih23VAxiI9NdPOZEs1lp48BN , also includes most of The Co-Optional Podcast Highlights. *'The ''OBS (Open Broadcaster Software) ruined or Lost TGS Podcast 44.5''' ft. ZeitgeistReview http://youtu.be/c5VB92XndXw , resurrected by PressFartToContinue. It was film in the week after Podcast 43 (ChuggaConroy) and before Podcast 44 (Criken). *Kaeyi Dream is known to have watched the show and is most likely a fan of it due to the fact that she mentioned that she first saw Martyn on the 41st episode of the TGS Podcast. *It was originally though that the name change came about due to copyright issues with Gamestation, a line of video gaming shops in the UK howver, it was later clarified that the change of name was due to the change of the Network's name from being The Game Station to Polaris. Category:Podcast Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Polaris Category:Simon Lane Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Sips Category:DaveChaos Category:TotalBiscuit